User blog:Deathblade 100/The Price of a Crown: Rhaegar Targaryen vs Robb Stark
In George R.R. Martin's A Song of Ice and Fire series, being a king or noble carries a great burden and risk. No more so when Westeros is in times of war. So, we will look at two of these nobles who lost their lives in one of Westeros' many wars. Rhaegar Targaryen- The last Prince of Dragonstone; who's illicit affair with Lyanna Stark led to a downhill spiral which culminated in the annihilation of three hundred years of Targaryen rule. VS Robb Stark- The Young Wolf; who's war for Northern independence led to him losing his home, his family, and his life. WHO...IS...DEADLIEST? To find out the history of war and modern science collide, as we test the weapons and tactics used by these instruments of war. We dissect their strengths and weaknesses and file them in for an all new battle to the death. It's no rules, no safety, no mercy. It's a duel to the death, to find out who is the Deadliest Warrior. Warriors |-| Rhaegar= Born in the aftermath of the Tragedy at Summerhall, Rhaegar Targaryen was quite a melancholy figure. A learned man, which led to many joking that Queen Rhaella had swallowed several books and a candle while pregnant, Rhaegar was obsessed with the prophecy of Azor Ahai, and believed he would have a role to play in it. As such, Rhaegar entered weapons training and became a competent fighter and jouster. Despite his skill at arms, Rhaegar would prefer to return to the ruins of Summerhall and remain there alone; often returning with a new song to play on his harp. Following the Tournament of Harrenhal, Rhaegar controversially crowned Lyanna Stark, the sister of Brandon, Eddard, and Benjen Stark and Robert Baratheon's betrothed, the Queen of Love and Beauty over his own wife, Elia Martell of Dorne. Rhaegar eventually abducted Lyanna (or she ran off willingly), and Brandon Stark and, his father, Rickard went to seek Rhaegar's head. Aerys II, Rhaegar's father, had both Rickard and Brandon executed, by burning and stragulation respectively, then called for Eddard's head. Eddard and Robert, along with Jon Arryn, their guardian, rose in revolt and marched against Aerys. Rhaegar eventually fought Robert at the pivotal Battle of the Trident, alongside his Kingsguard, Prince Lewyn Martell, Ser Jonothor Darry, and Ser Barristan Selmy. In the fighting, Rhaegar engaged in a lengthy duel against Robert Baratheon. Despite holding his own, Robert got the better of him and shattered the prince's chestplate with one swipe of his warhammer, scattering the rubies decorating the armour into the waters of the Trident. In King's Landing, Tywin Lannister's host sacked the city, with Ser Gregor Clegane personally dashing Rhaegar's son, Aegon, to death before raping and murdering Elia, while Ser Amory Lorch killed Princess Rhaenys. Aerys was betrayed and murdered by the last Kingsguard in King's Landing, Jaime Lannister, for trying to blow up the city with Wildfire. The last two Targaryens, Prince Viserys and newborn Princess Daenerys; Rhaegar's siblings, fled to Essos after Stannis Baratheon led an army to capture the island. |-| Primary= Westerossi Longsword Rhaegar was a competent fighter and, like most nobles in Westeros, used a longsword in battle; most notably at the pivotal Battle of the Trident. *Length: 1.5 metres *Weight: 5 kg *Material: Steel |-| Secondary= Westerossi Lance Rhaegar was a successful jouster, having won several tournaments including the Tournament of Harrenhal; where he crowned Lyanna Stark the Queen of Love and Beauty. While not too different from a tournament lance, a war lance is significantly heavier due to the harder iron or steel head designed to pierce armour. *Length: 4 metres *Weight: 8 kgs *Material: Hardwood, Steel |-| Special= Heater Shield Westerossi soldiers are seen with a shield very similar to a Heater Shield design. While not depicted with it in artwork, it stands to reason that Rhaegar would have used one in tournaments and during Robert's Rebellion. *Width: 70 cm *Weight: 7 kgs *Material: Wood, Leather |-| Armour= Steel Plate Rhaegar wore a custom made black suit of steel plate armour with the three-headed dragon sigil of House Targaryen marked out by rubies. The armour was destroyed by Robert Baratheon in the Battle of the Trident. The helmet was decorated with a three-headed dragon. *Weight: 30 kgs *Material: Steel, Rubies for decoration *Custom made |-| Robb= The eldest son of Eddard and Catelyn Stark, Robb Stark was a member of the House of Stark and the heir to their seat of Winterfell, in the North. He was the elder brother to Sansa, Arya, Bran and Rickon Stark as well as the half brother to Jon Snow. Early on in the series, Robb, his father, Eddard and Jon Snow find and adopt a litter of Direwolves. After Eddard Stark's execution on Joffrey Baratheon's orders, Robb rallies his bannermen and proclaims himself King of the North. Despite winning every battle he fought in, Robb Stark was tragically killed at his uncle Edmure Tully's wedding, when his hosts, the House of Frey, attacked and killed his bannermen, mother, Direwolf and himself when the Freys betrayed them to the House of Lannister. |-| Primary= Westerossi Longsword Like Rhaegar, Robb wielded a steel longsword during the War of the Five Kings. *Length: 1.5 metres *Weight: 5 kg *Material: Steel |-| Secondary= Glaive Soldiers of Westeros are often seen wielding a weapon like a real-world Lochaber Axe or glaive. While mostly seen by Stannis Baratheon's forces in the Battle of Blackwater Bay, some of the Northern houses also used them in their War of Independence during the War of the Five Kings. *Length: 2 metres *Weight: 15 kgs *Material: Wood, Steel |-| Special= Grey Wind Grey Wind is the name Robb Stark gave his Direwolf. Direwolves can typically reach the size of a tiger when fully grown, and are very dangerous predators. Direwolves are also highly intelligent, and, when raised from a young age by humans, are fiercely loyal to their masters. *Height: 1 metre *Weight: 150 kgs |-| Armour= Chainmail Northern houses in Westeros wear padded tunics and chainmail as armour. Despite what Deadliest Warrior depicted, most suits of chainmail are incredibly hard to pierce unless struck with bludgeons or armour piercing weapons. *Weight: 24 kgs *Material: Steel rings X-Factors Battle The Riverlands Rhaegar: Robb: TBA Notes Battle will be 4 vs 4 and set in a field Note: Robb and Rhaegar will be on horseback with three infantry Votes must have good spelling, punctuation and grammar. Votes must also be at least one paragraph long and readable. No conversations and spam thank you. Voting ends on the 24th of July. Category:Blog posts